kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fofa Factor
The Fofa Factor is the ninth episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is notable for the first appearance of the Cutter ability, the first appearance of a monster with the ability to speak, and also giving a backstory to the characters Fololo and Falala. Synopsis Questions are asked about Fololo and Falala's origins since the two of them have been with Tiff and Tuff's family for as long as they remember; however, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like, who apparently know the truth, decide to stay silent about it. Meanwhile, King Dedede gets his latest monster from Nightmare Enterprises and decides to cause trouble in Cappy Town. Kirby happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and is split into two entities by the monster Slice n' Splice. Fololo and Falala decide to protect the Kirbys, and they eventually find out, thanks to Slice n' Splice, that the two Kirbys and themselves have a lot in common. Episode Summary The episode starts off with King Dedede calling Fololo and Falala into the Throne Room. King Dedede asks them to go to Mabel's and get his fortune. However, Escargoon stops them and says that Fololo should accomplish the task alone, as there is no reason for both to go. Fololo, however, states that he and Falala are a team and that they never go anywhere alone. King Dedede demands that they split up because he's the king and he gives the orders. However, the duo state that they only respond to Sir Ebrum and Lady Like. King Dedede threatens them that if they don't split up, both of them will be kicked out of the castle. Saddened, Fololo and Falala explain to Tiff what the king had ordered them to do. While complaining, however, Tuff asks his mother who needs to do subtraction homework, and Lady Like replies that he does when she subtracts his allowance. Tuff feels devastated, and Sir Ebrum explains that his mother was just kidding, but Lady Like tells him that they're his parents and that they should show the noble boy discipline; Tiff abruptly enters and questions where she, her brother, Fololo, and Falala came from. Worriedly, Lady Like and Sir Ebrum conjure a false story on how a storm swept them here, but the kids don't buy it. Tiff asks where they really came from, but her mom tells her they found Fololo and Falala in the same place they found Tiff and Tuff. , Fololo and Falala's true form.]] Tiff doesn't believe them and demands to know the truth. Sir Ebrum then tells Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala to go along with their business. Lady Like and Sir Ebrum, knowing this day would come, reminisce about the day they met Fololo and Falala when Tiff was still an infant. They were sitting outside in the castle gardens when suddenly, Fololo and Falala fell from nowhere. Sir Ebrum and Lady Like later found out that they came from a monster called Fofa who was split into two separate beings. They hoped that the information would never get out, but unfortunately, Kirby heard the whole conversation and started saying the name "Fofa." Meanwhile, a Waddle Dee hands Escargoon a letter from the fortuneteller. The letter read: "'If you look for trouble, your trouble will double." It also states that Dedede owes money for the fortune. He whacks Escargoon with a hammer and decides to order a monster from Nightmare Enterprises. The N.M.E. Sales Guy then tells Dedede that he has a great deal on a monster. He says that its name is Slice n' Splice and that it cuts its foes in two and mixes their parts. The N.M.E. Sales Guy says that to "preferred customers" they will throw in a how-to video and two free weapons. Escargoon reminds Dedede of his fortune, but Dedede ignores him and orders the monster anyway. Escargoon asks if they should watch the how-to video. Dedede agrees, but while Escargoon is putting the video in the VCR, he sics Slice n’ Splice on Escargoon. Escargoon runs away but runs into King Dedede, which causes Slice n’ Splice to get them both. Dedede says that he feels sluggish while Escargoon says that he feels bloated. They look at their bodies and scream in terror to see that their heads have been mixed up. and Rick all mixed up.]] Sir Ebrum and Lady Like hear this scream, but Sir Ebrum says that its just Dedede and Escargoon losing their heads over something. Sir Ebrum and Lady Like tape Kirby’s mouth shut so he won’t be able to say the name "Fofa." Dedede and Escargoon take their new monster to Cappy Town so they can have some fun. Slice n’ Splice mixes up most of the Cappies with sheep, but he mixes Chief Bookem with Dedede’s body and Professor Curio’s with an ammonite shell and even mixes up Tokkori and Rick. They leave in search of Kirby. Mayor Len Blustergas then demands Dedede to give them back their bodies. Escargoon bribes Dedede to give them their bodies back and to pursue Kirby instead. Meanwhile, Rick and Tokkori encounter Tiff, Tuff, and Fololo and Falala, who notice the changes. Rick and Tokkori explain that Dedede has ordered a new monster and that Kirby needs to stop it. Suddenly, Kirby comes out of nowhere with the tape still on his mouth. Dedede and Escargoon pull up with Slice n’ Splice just behind. Slice n’ Splice tries to slash Kirby with his moon rod, but Kirby jumps over him. However, Dedede counters Kirby’s jump by ramming his tank into him. This makes Kirby bounce off the car, rendering him vulnerable. With one slash, Slice n’ Splice slashes Kirby with the moon rod, causing him to be separated into two different beings. Dedede tells Slice n' Splice to keep on slicing the Kirbys until they've been "kirbliterated". However, Fololo and Falala don't allow this and grab the Kirbys and then flee into the castle. With further inspection, Fololo notices that the Kirbys look just like him and his sister and that the female even has the same ribbon as Falala. They sigh and say that at least the Kirbys know where they came from. Suddenly, they hear Slice n' Splice and Dedede coming up the stairs. Fololo says that they need to split up in order not to get caught. Reluctantly, Falala agrees and they each take a Kirby and go in different directions. Dedede and Slice n' Splice follow Fololo while Escargoon follows Falala. Fololo hides on the roof hoping that Dedede and Slice n' Splice won't find him, but the green Kirby falls off the roof. Fololo quickly catches him, before Dedede can see him. Unfortunately, though, Slice n' Splice saw them and attempted to slash them with the moon rod. Fololo quickly dodges and Slice n' Spice ends up splitting Dedede in two. The chase continues with Escargoon following Fololo and Dedede and Slice n' Splice following Falala. The chase continues throughout the whole castle, from the halls to the rooftops and Fololo and Falala hiding behind a golden Dedede statue. However, the statue falls on Dedede, knocking him out. Escargoon and Slice n' Splice, however, have cornered the group, leaving them nowhere to run. As Slice n' Splice is about to slash the group with his rod, he suddenly remembers who Fololo and Falala are. He says that they are Fofa. Slice n' Splice then tells the duo about their background. He states that he cut Fofa in two because eNeMeE had told him to. When given to King Dedede, he threw them out of the castle and into the garden. This is when Sir Ebrum and Lady Like took care of Fololo and Falala. After Slice n' Splice's story, Fololo and Falala rejoice as they found out their origin. However, they didn't notice that King Dedede regained consciousness. Dedede tries to grab the Kirbys while Slice n' Splice fights Fololo and Falala. Escargoon corners the Kirbys, but Tiff and Tuff, who notice the fight, kick Escargoon with unfathomable speed, knocking him out. Slice n' Splice, however, loses his balance and is knocked down by Fololo and Falala, who manage to steal the sun rod. Tiff, Tuff, Fololo and Falala, and the Kirbys manage to run to the top of the castle, where Fololo and Falala manage to put the two Kirbys back together. However, Slice n' Splice emerges from the stairs. Tiff tells Kirby to inhale the monster. Slice n' Splice struggles to hold onto the moon rod. He tells Kirby that if he wants it, he could have it; Slice n' Splice tries to slash Kirby with an aerial attack. However, Kirby stops inhaling, causing Slice n' Splice to fall down and lose the grip of his moon rod. Kirby sucks up the moon rod and becomes Cutter Kirby, which Meta Knight explains upon suddenly showing up. Cutter Kirby grabs the cutter on his hat and throws it at Slice n' Splice. Slice n' Splice evades it, but it boomerangs back and severs his left arm. Kirby finishes off Slice n' Splice with a Final Cutter, completely cutting him in half. After the fight is over, Tokkori and Rick ask Kirby if they could put them back to normal. Kirby throws his cutter at them and Tiff uses the Sun Rod to revert them to their old selves. Right when Fololo and Falala were about to become one again, Slice n' Splice's body explodes, destroying the Sun Rod as well. Dedede and Escargoon start crying. The episode ends with Fololo and Falala saying that even though they have two separate bodies, they have one heart. Gallery FofarFactor.jpg|King Dedede's new monster, Slice n' Splice, causes chaos in Cappy Town. doubletrouble.jpg|Two Slice n' Splices appear at the same time during the chase scene. This is, however, a cartoon effect. Changes in the Dub Script Changes. * Fololo and Falala apologize to the Waddle Dees as they fly past them, but in the English dub, there are no voiced lines. * Fololo and Falala are ordered to split up, but in the Japanese version, it's clear that the latter was given a reason to stay behind: to give King Dedede a shoulder massage. In the English dub, Escargoon simply tells her to stay behind for unknown reason. * In the Japanese version, Escargoon is thrown into the wall for sharing Mabel's message, which was the king's fortune. This was most likely a result of King Dedede not wanting to believe the fortune's advice. In the English dub, Escargoon mentioned that he should pay his bills and stop being cheap. It's unknown if this was a fortune told by Mabel, or if Escargoon was trying to ad-lib. ** After falling off the wall, Escargoon advises the king not to use a monster as retaliation, but in the English dub, he requests Aspirin. * As Fololo and Falala's names are originally Lololo and Lalala, Kirby's script also changes, saying Lola in the Japanese version while saying Fofa in the dub. ** In the Japanese version, after Kirby's mouth is taped, his speaking is indistinct. In the dub, however, his script can slightly be heard. * After Slice n' Splice thanks Dedede for his compliment, Escargoon is surprised that he can talk. In the English dub, he sarcastically calls him entertaining, and says that maybe he could work in the document shredding department. * While pulling Tiff and Tuff away, both Fololo and Falala warn them to look out. In the English dub, they're silent. * After hiding the separated Kirbys, Fololo asks Falala whether or not she remembered something, as though a repressed memory was resurfacing. In the English dub, they instead lament that they still didn't know where they came from. ** Afterwards, King Dedede's voice could be heard as Slice n' Splice approaches, ordering the monster to attack them. In the English dub, no voices are heard. * Before Slice n' Splice falls over and crushes Dedede, he threatens Tiff and Tuff with the death penalty for treason just for opposing him. This was edited out of the English dub. Scene Changes. *The scene where Tiff, Fololo, and Falala, are standing outside was slightly shortened in the dub; the slightly longer part in the original version had Lady Like ask Tuff if he's finished studying (both of them are offscreen), which got cut. *After ordering Slice n' Splice, Escargoon suggested watching the instructional video. In the Japanese version, there's a small scene in which he turns back to respond to King Dedede, but in the English dub, it was cut and the rest of the scene was shortened slightly. *After getting away from a split-up King Dedede, Fololo was flying to the left before being chased in the other direction. In the English dub, the scene immediately cuts from Dedede becoming startled to being immediately chased by Escargoon. *After getting chased by Slice n' Splice on the outside of the castle, Falala was shown to be running from Escargoon in a corridor. The scene was cut from the English dub. *Before knocking the statue onto Dedede, the parodying (see trivia) chase scene was shown one last time. In the English dub, this was omitted. *There is a short part during Kirby's battle with Slice n' Splice where Meta Knight describes Cutter Boomerang. This was removed in the dub. It was also originally going to be used to explain Meta Knight's absence in the episode. Trivia *Slice n' Splice is one of the few monsters known to speak without possessing someone. *Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright, bosses from the Kirby games, make cameos in this episode as the rods wielded by Slice n' Splice. *Mabel's warning "If you go looking for trouble, then your trouble will double," is similar to Team Rocket's lines from Pokémon, a show that was also dubbed by 4Kids Entertainment (and also based on a Nintendo franchise). *One gag in this episode is the sheep puns heard after Dedede, Escargoon and the Cappies are mixed with sheep. *During the chase scenes in Dedede's castle, it has been made like that the viewer can see more than one of the same character at the same time. This is an allusion to a famous Scooby-Doo chase scene that is shown on many TV shows. *Fofa is one of the few monsters Kirby never defeats, mainly because Fofa was sliced into Fololo and Falala and sent to Dedede before Kirby came to Dream Land (Kirby would not have a real reason to anyway). *This is one of the several episodes where Kirby flies by inhaling air. ﻿ it:Il mostro separatore ja:ロロロとラララ愛のメロディ Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes